The invention is directed to a sleeve head for a cable sleeve having a seal insert of elastic material and having pressure-producing elements for compressing the seal insert.
German Published Application 24 27 677 discloses a sleeve head having a plurality of cable introductions divided in longitudinal direction, whereby these cable introduction openings must be cut out as needed. A tape-shaped plastic sealing material is introduced as sealant. The division of the sleeve head ensues with parallel parting planes such that a plurality of seal member segments are formed wherein a relatively limited number of cables can then be introduced.
European Patent Application 0 402 653-A2 discloses cable introduction seals of shapeable material in the form of an annular plug composed of an expanded elastomer that is introduced into a cable introduction opening in the form of a cylindrical sleeve of a housing. The shaping of such seals ensues in the fashion of the simple and known stuffing box principle.